Question: A brown pair of boots costs $$5$, which is $5$ times as much as a silver pair of suspenders costs. How much does the silver pair of suspenders cost?
The cost of the brown pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$5 \div 5$ $$5 \div 5 = $1$ A silver pair of suspenders costs $$1$.